


la canción

by aurelacs



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Light Choking, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, javi can't express his feelings very well, public sex? kind of?, some fluff some angst some smut u get it all today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurelacs/pseuds/aurelacs
Summary: It always felt like you were drunk around Javier, and not just from the booze.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	la canción

_ Que cantamos bien borrachos _

You found yourself outside of a dingy, hole in the wall bar, still singing the last song that played over its speakers as you left. Javier had joined you, threading one your arms over his broad shoulders, and one of his around your waist to keep you standing. You had reached the point of drunkenness where you  _ knew _ you were going to feel it in the morning. It was the kind that sunk into your knees and made them weak, immobilized your lips to slur your speech, made your neck loll whichever way your head chose to take it. You reveled in it. Rolling your head over to look at Javi, you couldn’t help but gasp lightly; the alcohol had given him a beam of light around his head like the Mother Mary. The sweat collecting on his brow as the Colombian heat continued to bear down on him reflected the streetlights, adding to his glow. You were so entranced by him that you missed a gap in the sidewalk and nearly tripped, almost bringing him with you. He gripped your waist tighter. He was never the one for  _ fun _ , but the elation that spread across your chest as you looked up at him once more and saw he was singing along too was overwhelming. Quietly, but loud enough that he knew you could hear. 

When you arrived back at his apartment, you kissed him long and hard and sloppily enough that it pulled a smile from his plush lips and you tried to push it further. You ran your fingers through his hair, down to cup his jaw as your tongue caressed his bottom lip. He moaned, lightly, in reply. Your hands continued their travels down his arms to fumble with his belt, the feeling of his half hard cock brushing against your knuckles cutting through the liquor to give you a surging sense of pride. Javi sighed against your neck before pulling your hands away.

“Not tonight,  _ cari _ _ ña _ , look at you,” he huffed. You looked at yourself in the mirror that hung in the hallway. Your cheeks were beet red, hair a mess. You could barely keep your vision straight. Gently, he took you back into his arms and led you to his bedroom. He sat you on the bed and you immediately fell back, unable to keep your balance. His touch barely registered on your skin as he began to carefully undress you, leaving you in your bra and panties. He left the room for a minute and came back with a glass of water that he left on the nightstand next to you.

“You’re gonna feel like shit tomorrow,” he whispered as he curled up behind you, nuzzling himself into the crook of your neck, still mouthing the song on your warm skin. 

_ Que bailamos bien borrachos _

You had first met Javier at a small work party. At the time, Connie and Steve’s apartment looked similar to Javi’s, but the feeling was completely off. With theirs, it actually felt like someone  _ lived _ there. It had bodies occupying its walls and actual signs of living. The couch was a little worn, there were a couple dishes in the sink, Connie (and you knew it was Connie) had strewn a few plants hanging in baskets from the ceiling. You stood in the corner, taking it all in, cradling a beer, and watched as everyone in the room mingled. 

That was until Javier walked in. You couldn’t help but stare at him. Steve chided him for being late despite living down the hall. He shrugged, clapping Steve into a hug before hugging Connie as well. You could barely hear any of them as someone turned up the music. 

“Javier. Javi,” he said as he joined your corner, a beer in one hand, the other outstretched. You shook it and offered your name. 

“I don’t think I’ve met you before. How’d you get stuck here?”

“I got myself stuck.” Javier chuckled. You stood next to each other, not saying a word until Javier leaned forward to leave. “They asked me to come to Colombia, so I did.”

“Who’s they?”

“CIA. I’m just a secretary, though.”

“Not ‘just.’ Secretaries are important.” He smiled at you and you felt something lurch in your chest. The two of you continued the small talk, quiet pleasantries to keep you occupied as you were both clearly out of your element. You didn’t want him to leave. Connie gave others a small tour of the house while Steve spoke with coworkers. Javier would lean in and spill secrets about all of them. He made you laugh, grabbed you another drink when yours ran empty. Eventually, he graduated to light touches on your shoulder, leaning in close enough that his mustache would brush the curve of your ear. He had gravitated towards you to the point that he was almost on top of you.

“Do you wanna dance?” The question came out of nowhere as the song that played was on its final chorus. Yet you couldn’t help yourself. 

Javi took your hand, guiding you to the middle of the living room. A handful of other couples were dancing as well. They kept close, trying to keep the space they took up to a minimum. Javi held your waist with one hand, pulling you close. He swayed the two of you gently, watching the other couples, trying to keep his distance so as not to bump into them. The hand that held yours rubbed the padding of your palm. A new song began to play, faster than the one prior. You let loose. You let him spin you as your hips gyrated to the beat. Javier tugged you back to him, your ass grinding into his crotch. At this point you felt so enthralled by him that you didn’t care if you were in public, in a coworker’s home, surrounded by other coworkers. It was you, and him. Javi spun you back around, holding you so you were pressed firmly to his chest. He titled your head up and kissed you. 

There was a passion in his kiss that confused you. It was one you felt should have been shared by longtime lovers, one who had gone eons without feeling each others’ embrace, not the two of you, barely familiar with names or tastes. You weren’t drunk, per se. You had only drank a couple beers and that was never enough to get you to the point where poor decisions were no longer the exception, but the rule, but there was something about  _ him _ . You were intoxicated by his presence and the subtle machismo that practically rolled off of him. His cologne wasn’t strong by any means but as he held you close to his chest, you breathed him in; a deep, woodsy scent that overpowered any common sense you might’ve been clinging on to. 

" I have an idea,” he breathed, gesturing to a closed door past the kitchen. You nodded feverishly, following him. 

The way he fucked you that night was animalistic. Raw. You both knew it had to be fast and quiet, fucking in Steve and Connie’s guest bedroom while everyone still partied around you. All of your clothes were still on except for your panties that he had ripped when he struggled too long to get them off. He kept one hand around your throat. Javier squeezed, not hard enough to cut off your airflow, but enough to keep you quiet. Stars danced in your vision as he thrust into you harder. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he brought his head down to bite at your collarbone, letting his tongue drift over the small bruise he had already left. A small, raspy  _ fuck _ barely escaped your lips. 

“You need to be quiet, okay,” he breathed as he loosened his grasp on your throat. You nodded. He slowed his pace, rolling his hips into you and hitting a spot in you that made you see white. Javi reached down and began to rub your clit and a high-pitched gasp unintentionally escaped from your mouth. “ _ Shhh _ ,” he cooed into your ear, his mustache bristling on the skin behind it. Small tears rolled down your cheeks as the sensation built inside you. You had a death grip on his shoulder as he continued to fuck you into the twin bed.

“I’m gonna come, baby.”

“Fuck, god, inside me, please, I don’t care,” you said, feeling your own orgasm building. Javi groaned, sinking into you further. He came quietly, cursing against you as he released. He continued to thrust, still toying with your clit until you came as well, biting down on his hand to keep yourself quiet. Javi collapsed beside you. The only sound that echoed through the small room was your labored breaths, mingling together in the dark. 

He reached out and turned your face towards his, kissing you again with a passion you couldn’t place, but couldn’t turn away. The two of you lay in silence for a few moments before realizing how long you had been gone and decided to rejoin everyone.

When Javier opened the door, Steve was waiting outside. The apartment was cleared out. The party had ended.

“Really?”

Javi shrugged, leading you out with him.

_ Nos besamo' bien borracho' los dos _

It felt like privacy was a luxury neither of you were allowed to afford. With Javier’s busy, unpredictable schedule, the two of you rarely saw each other outside of the office. Even then, your desk was far enough out of the way of his that frequent trips would’ve raised some flags. The times he did would be under the guise of wanting to make an appointment he didn’t have to make, or needing a file he could have looked for himself. It was hard to stay professional, knowing he was looking at your ass the whole walk to the file room. It was hard to stay quiet as he hiked up your pencil skirt and fingered you in the darkest corner you could find. It was hard to keep sane when he kissed your cheek and told you he missed you before grabbing a useless file and leaving you, again, for who knows how long. 

He would show up at your apartment, unannounced, frustrated about everything and nothing, kissing you so intently you felt your head swim. Always with something more behind it, like he was trying to tell you something his mouth wouldn’t let him speak. Maybe it was an  _ I miss you _ , perhaps more, perhaps something further than you knew he felt comfortable saying, but wanted to,  _ ached _ to. 

You let him kiss you silently. 

Some days he would be there, waiting for you to get home, always scaring you because you forgot you gave him a key. Those days he would kiss you without the promise of something more. It was a kiss that led nowhere, a statement left hanging in the stiff Colombian air. He would grab a beer and exist in silence as you told him about your day before heading back to his apartment. Sometimes he would join you in bed, holding you so tightly you thought you would break. Your position afforded you nothing in terms of intel. Javi certainly wouldn’t tell you anything. You were stuck in an anxious in-between where you had to piece together what you heard other agents whispering as they passed your desk and whatever was on the news. There were times where the second you learned about another car bomb, another shootout, Javi was already at your door. Kissing you, gripping you, asking for penance to an unlistening god on your damp skin, hoping for a release from the burden that hung around his neck so heavily you swore it changed his posture. 

His tongue was slowed by the heat, trailing down the curve of your shoulder to reach your collarbone, biting more bruises you already had trouble hiding. He would take his time reaching your mouth, searching for something on every inch of your skin until you were begging for  _ something _ . When he finally chose to reach your mouth, you tasted the salt of your sweat, the desperation in his moans. It hurt you in a way, knowing deep down that he sought you for help; looking for answers as he was buried inside you. He never found them, and yet he always stayed. Javi would always find you at your desk after nights where nothing seemed to fit. He would apologize, sneak a single rose, a single kiss on the forehead. 

He took you out to dinner as a more formal apology. You wore a dress you knew he’d like: backless, short, simple heels so you wouldn’t trip on the sidewalk again. You let him vent, held his hand as he struggled to find words, let him fill your glass with more wine. The restaurant was dimly lit with candles at each table. Javi seemed to absorb the light, let it glow from the inside out. He mentioned a terrible joke Steve had told earlier and his smile blinded you. 

_ He’s a good man _ , you thought. The path might be wrong, but the intentions were right. You knew it was the kind of situation that warranted questionable actions. These decisions wouldn’t plague him at night if they didn’t haunt him.

“You wanna head out,” he asked. He squeezed your hand, dragging his thumb along your knuckles. 

“I do,” you smiled back.

As you started to stand up, the hostess approached Javi, handing him a piece of paper. You watched as he read, his face sinking, the wrinkles in his forehead deepening. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep, wretched sigh.

"Shit I. I have to go. I’ll drop you off, okay?”

He said nothing on the drive back, his hand still holding yours. An odd tension hung between you. You thought he might try to explain himself, explain his job, the stakes, everything you already knew, to try and justify ending this early. But you knew. You understood. You hesitated to get out of the truck as it pulled up in front of your apartment. You knew he did want you to leave, either. It felt unfulfilling, a period at the end of an exclamation. He kissed each pad of your fingertips individually, contemplatively, like he was praying on a rosary.  “I’m not mad,” you said, breaking the silence.

Javi leaned over and kissed you, his fingers running through your hair. “I know you’re not.” His voice was hoarse as he whispered it on your lips. “It’ll be over soon. I think.”

“ _ Cuídate _ , Javi,” you said, finally making your way out the car. He let the statement go unanswered, only watched as you left and walked up the pathway to your apartment.

“Hey.” 

You turned around and he motioned for you to come back. You approached the driver’s side window. Another thought weighed on his mind, you could see it churning behind his eyes. Javi took your chin between his fingers and tilted your head up so the two of you were making eye contact. He kissed you as best as he could from the angle, languid and clumsy with your teeth brushing as he fought to hold back a smile. 

“I love you, you know.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was very loosely inspired by La Canción by J Balvin and Bad Bunny. I didn't feel like going Full Angst about it. Anyway it's a really good song go check it out.
> 
> I also posted this on my tumblr here: https://taxidermists.tumblr.com/post/612760835623944192/


End file.
